The Prophecy
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: A girl has sudenly apeared out of a bewilderd forest.Eragon,Saphira and Murtag face many dangers with the girl,Lorra. and she herself gets a big surprise when she finds a mysterous rock in the far part of a stream. it glows perfect emerald. what will hape


Ch1 

Strange Things

It was nearly dawn and the sun was just rising over the trees. It was quite a astonishing morning to me. I smiled half-heartedly and ran some more, but this time more to the east. My name is Lorry and I live in the forest. It's actually a cool place to be. I never knew my family, I had been born in a cave and left there to die.

At first I never left the cave, but after a while I ventured out and found the radiant forest in front of me. I had never seen any other creatures like me in the forest. Some of the animals told me that they had gone extinct. But others said not to look for my kind because the others were destroyers of our forest. So I never even bothered about my others like me.

I had never seen my reflection clearly before. Only the reflection that the river gave me. In it I looked very skinny and pale. I had noticed my hair was a rocky color. The color of the rocks in the mountain that were as shinny as the sun. But I never really cared about my reflection either. What I liked doing most was running.

I liked how the trees just flashed by me. How everything just melted away and the wind in my hair. I sometimes pretended that I had wings and was flying in the cloudy sky. But eventually I got tired and stopped running.

I sat on a rock that was just low enough to sit on. I lifted my arm to look at my marking. Of coarse I had seen it dozens of times but it gave me a sense of security when I did. The marking in my skin was of a shape of a weird lizard with wings of a bird. Out of its mouth came the powerful and destructive _fire_. Fire was absolutely hated in the forest. But there was something mysterious to fire, and the forest creatures were not telling her something about it. So she then put down her arm and ran toward the nearest den. Which to my knowledge was the wolf den.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf den was a low rocky area. It was not a mountain but a slope of rock. She slowly approached the den starting to slow to a trot. Shiva, the head wolf, walked out and when he saw her the tension in his jaw lessened. Shiva knew this animal. She had always come in and out of his territory. He didn't mind so much because she already was somehow a part of the pack. She smiled and greeted him in low yips and yowls.

The animals yips and yowls were always to high but it didn't matter to him. He called her Young Yip. Because when she was young and she stayed with his pack she could never hit the yowls right but was a master at yips. Therefore the name Young Yip. He greeted her kindly back. Then the question came out of his snout, _"What brings you here Young Yip?" _the question had been nagging his brain.

Her reply was simple and short, _"Fire." _This confused Shiva because he did not smell fire in the woods. Young Yip noticed his confused face and explained what she had meant. _"What I mean is that I know all of the animals are not telling me something about fire."_ She glared at Siva which was insulting to him. He snorted to tell her his and answered his reply to her strange words.

_"Yes there is something that us animals do not dare speak of to you. And it's because of your mark." _he walked over to her and nudged the arm with the making on it. Young Yip looked at it and sighed a long breath. She then continued the conversation. _"What is my marking Shiva?" _This time Shiva sighed and decided that it was time she known this.

_"What you have on your forearm is a marking of an animal that breaths fire from its mouth. It's a strange, dangerous, and mysterious animal. Some animals call it Draco, but your kind call them _dragons_. I prefer Draco. The Draco's live in the mountains and the forest near the mountains. The animals that go in they're territory have never came out… alive. But there bones do." _Shiva was out of breath and could no longer continue, plus Young Yip was down on all fours which was not what she did. She stood on hind legs and ran as fast as Speeder, which was his fastest wolf. Young Yip got up and bowed her head which showed him she was leavening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was running as fast a I could because the news I had just received was too much. So I ran to make me feel better. His words ran with me though and they seemed to be in the front of my mind. I slowed down and sat on the same rock as I had only five or so minuets ago. I tried to sort it all out but after a while my head hurt to much. The only thing that made sense was that I had the sign of a dragon on my arm.

I walked around and I lost track of time. All I thought about was the same thing. There was a sign of a dragon on my arm!!! All of a sudden I fell into a hole. Immediately I thought, _Badger's been digging holes again. _But this hole was to deep to be made by a badger. I looked around and then I saw something that any other animal wouldn't. I saw a mouse under a leaf.

It looked frightened and worried. I frowned and told it I meant no harm but it just shivered and said, _"How can I trust the word of a human. You probably want me in a mouse trap." _This hurt me dearly and a tear ran down my cheek. The mouse saw this and looked at his feet. Feeling hungry I took out some oak leaves, acorns, pine needles, flower buds, and a piece of raw dried meat. the mouse looked at the raw piece of meat and shivered at some distant thought.

_" Don't worry I don't eat mouse I'm more of a dear kind of omnivore. I promise that I wont eat you or kill you. I promise to take care of you." _I told it comfortably. It looked at me with beady black eyes and answered,

_" I trust you, human. But betray this trust one time and I will chew your toes off! Now can we…." _it trailed of. It looked for the right words I guessed. Then I realized what it had meant and handed it half of my meal and a bit of the meat. It nibbled the meat and then gulped the leaves I had given it, then silently gnawed the acorn. I smiled for it seemed a bit fatter and happier then when I first glimpsed at it.

_"What's your name? What gender are you? How long have you been here?" _These questions had been in the front of my mind sense I had talked to the tiny mouse. It swallowed the acorn and started to nibble again on the meat.

_"Well my name is Hagtos._ _I am gender male. And I think I've been here 5 days." _I considered this and bit my lower lip. _"Can tell me your story please?"_ And with that I spilled my whole story. It was silent the whole time. At the end it nodded in understandment and said. _"I see. Well if you have the sign of a dragon on your arm then maybe you are related to them. Try it. Try to call the beasts here to free us."_

_"How! I don't know anything about dragons. Well not much." _I sighed. Then all of a sudden Hagtos squealed and ran in circles screaming ,

_"They're coming!!!!" _Me of coarse had no idea what he meant so I just screamed it with him. Then the bushes that hid us fell on me. I shook one leaf of my head. I squinted my eyes into the light and saw something so surprising that I almost died. Hagtos scurried into my hand. What I had seen was one of my kind. A human of gender male.

I stared at him ogled eyed. I had never seen such an animal and he looked nothing like me. He wore some skin of different animals and he had a swirly line on his palm. Nothing like my grass cloths and marking of a dragon. He looked at her and then raised an eyebrow. Then I herd a faint and distant voice,

_I cant get in her mind Saphira. Its blocked by an enormous wall of power._

_I know. I can wriggle through though._

_How???_

_She is a rider. And the one of a powerful prophecy. I will talk to her in privet now. Because she is listening right now._

A few moments passed and a tail lifted me into the air. Along with Hagtos in my hand. I was set on a saddle of a huge lizard with wing of a bird. Then I realized what I was really on. A dragon. Saphira, who I realized was the dragon, flew into the air. Then she spoke clearly to me. But her mouth was not moving. I guessed I could hear her thoughts and went along with the flow. She thought to me in a gentle voice,

_Are you alright rider? No broken bones?_

_Yes I'm fine and no, no broken bones. Why do you call me rider?_

_Because you are a rider of a dragon somewhere out there._

_Say wha'_

_You are a Dragon Rider._

_I don't believe you. I'm just dreaming._

_No you are not. See that sign on your arm. It's the sign of a**-**_

_Dragon. I know._

_Good the more info you know the less I have to explain. What else do you know?_

I told her my whole story. And Saphira understood completely. After she explained everything she took me to see Eragon and Murtagh.i held on with all my might intell we got to the ground which then i collapst.


End file.
